1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as digital cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
As to single-lens reflex cameras, technologies of having a live view function are in existence. The live view function is adapted to display subject-related time-series images on a liquid crystal display unit etc. sequentially, in other words, to display subject images on the liquid crystal display unit etc. in a moving image-mannered display mode.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-13663 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-11025 (Patent Document 2), for instance, there is described one technology adapted to implement a live view function by splitting a luminous flux received from a subject into one component traveling toward an image sensor and the other component traveling toward a viewfinder window in such a manner as to place a beam splitter or a half mirror in an optical path of a viewfinder optical system, causing the one component to be guided to an image sensor.
However, with respect to the technology of this type, a luminous flux received from the subject is split into the above two types of components by the beam splitter or the half mirror, resulting in a problem of causing the subject image viewed through the viewfinder system as one component to have darkness.
A technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-133846 (Patent Document 3) is also obtainable as one technology effective in eliminating the above problem.
In the technology described in Patent Document 3, an image sensor for live viewing is provided independently of an image sensor for taking pictures (or for still image recording), and a movable reflection mirror movable to and away from a viewfinder optical path in the vicinity of an eyepiece is also provided in the above viewfinder optical path. Then, there is taken one configuration that permits, by moving the reflection mirror to and away from the viewfinder optical path, selective switching between a condition where the luminous flux received from the subject travels toward the eyepiece and a condition where the luminous flux received from the subject reaches the image sensor for live viewing.